


Back hugs

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by AU ideas, Jonghyun should look before he jumps, M/M, Poor Dongho, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Jonghyun would like to point out it was all MInhyun's fault.All of it.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Back hugs

Kim Jonghyun would point out it was all Minhyun’s fault.

Really.

Years of growing up together had conditioned him into this stupid situation and really, there’s no way he can explain without getting out from this situation like a true idiot.

Damnit Minhyun.

* * *

Hwang Minhyun has a habit. It’s a cute habit, according to some (i.e his rather adorable, tsundere girlfriend, Baek Horang) but frankly Jonghyun finds it irritating. Especially during summer where he was all hot and sticky and frankly would trigger one of Minhyun’s numerous allergies.

Mind you, it is rather sweet, when you look past the smothering and the clinging.

Hwang Minhyun does give the best hug.

Anyways. Years being smothered and being one of Minhyun’s several hugging buddies, Jonghyun is now used of receiving hugs out of nowhere and at times, even initiator of several surprise hugs himself.

That day in particular, Jonghyun was feeling rather down after receiving back his assignment and getting a B+ rather than the easy A+ he should have gotten. All the negative thoughts were getting to him and he was in a need to a healing hug of his own.

Remembering Minhyun had mentioned offhandedly in the group chat that he was shanghaied into showing a new student around the school, Jonghyun made his way to the amphitheatre where his group usually hang out for lunch.

From the top of the steps he can see his friends hanging around, Minhyun, in particular, was clinging on his petite girlfriend, who looked like she needed a healing hug herself.

Calculating the distance from where he was standing to his target (and praying he doesn’t break his bones in the attempt) he threw himself forward, latching on his target, eyes tightly close.

Smiling as he clinged on the broad back, he smiled, already feeling his stress dropping away as he breath in the delicate scent of tangerine and citrus.

Wait a minute.

Isn’t it supposed to be lavender and musk? He frowned as he nuzzled his face into the broad back. Huh, when did his best friend’s back got so broad?

Unlatching his fingers from the rather dainty waist, Jonghyun quickly pat the chest in front of him. Huh. When did Minhyun get such defined abdominal chest? No offense, but his attempts to get fit usually ends in abject failure and they all would make fun of him as always. Also he would noticed if Minhyun had somehow managed to gain a six pack overnight.

He then noticed the rather adorable squeaks from the warm body he was holding and the loud laughter around them.

Huh, weird.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes that was instead of the tall beanpole he called best friend, the young man in front of him was somewhat shorter than him, sporting black hair than the blond hair he used to.

This is not Hwang Minhyun.

He quickly turned the boy around and took in the rather handsome feature that were red in embarrassment, his amber eyes had actually tears in them.

Oh God, he had accidentally groped the new student.

And that, is how he met Kang Dongho for the first time.


End file.
